gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Avon Hertz
Character Avon Hertz Also known as: * AH * Sir * Daddy * Big Forehead Bitch Status: Deceased Date of Birth: December 12, 1979 Place of birth: Los Santos Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Cliffford Enemies: * Niko Bellic * Lester Crest * Chris Lopez * Ryan Krinberg * Agent 14 * Cameron Cooksey * Xin Voliteer Job: * CEO of Hertz Industries * Terrorism Handle: @AvonHertz Creation Date: December 2017 Avon Hertz is a registered character. He was created in December of 2017. Biography Avon Hertz was born on December 12, 1979 in Los Santos. He was introduced in The Doomsday Heist as a supporting character, before later being revealed as the true main antagonist of the The Doomsday Heist. Avon was an American billionaire and genius tech mogul who reached the one billion dollar milestone by the time he had aged 21 years and 9 months. Avon is also the creator of the Cliffford neural network supercomputer, who lovingly refers to him as "Daddy". Together, Avon and Cliffford have been forced into an alliance with Lester Crest, Agent 14, Phoenicia Rackman, and Niko Bellic to save San Andreas from destruction. Personality Avon has an idealistic, outgoing, passionate if not sometimes immoral or flawed personality. During the many interactions with him, Avon has been shown to be highly intelligent and charismatic but at the same time also extremely egotistic and self-centered, showing little empathy or respect to anyone that is even slightly less intelligent then he is. When confronted about his decisions or intelligence, he is also shown to be highly insecure, often using his intelligence and his success as an excuse for any argument thrown against him. He is also extremely self-serving, as despite having initial interest in the "betterment of the world", the end-goal is typically to advance himself and his interests. Despite seeing himself as a visionary, Avon also has a dystopian view of what society should be. His excessive obsessions with his super-computer Cliffford has shown Avon is willing, if not enthusiastic, about the idea of sentient robots replacing human beings, despite the immoral and often catastrophic consequence a hyper-intelligent AI can have in the near future. He also has very little respect for the working class people of the world, saying that his "perfect world" is one where private companies control every facet of society, keeping the "peasants" away from the views of the more successful and privilege. He has a self-inflated ego, highlighted during the mission in which the Protagonists save the IAA from Russian hackers, Avon comes in after the attackers are killed and boasts it was because of him anyone in the IAA are even still alive. He has a shaky relationship with Agent 14, with 14 frequently calling Avon a loon, and stating that they should meet up back "on earth sometime". Lester also has a sour relationship with Avon, as the two frequently argue over the radio over their beliefs, such as Lester wanting to keep people's information private, while Avon believes everything should be public. Another dispute they have is over pay, as Lester claims Avon is holding out, and no response is given on Avon's behalf, despite claiming he's been worth over a billion dollars since he was twenty-five. FIB Database record |} Gallery AvonHertz-GTAO-Official.jpg|Avon in a facility. AvonHertz-GTAO-Cyclone.png|Avon's Cyclone. AvonActIII.png|Avon Hertz escaping in a Thruster near the end of The Doomsday Heist. __NOEDITSECTION__